The dispensing of volumes of solution onto or into fluid receptacles is employed in a wide range of industries and fields such as chemical research, pharmaceutical research titration, biological study and medical research and others. These industries and fields currently employ a number of dispensing methods, for example analog pipetting, acoustics and piezo technologies. The solutions are dispensed in fixed or varying quantities onto or into fluid receptacles, for example glass slides or lab chips or into receptacles, such as test tubes or well plates. Some of these existing technologies used are capable of dispensing volumes in the microliter or nanoliter range. Expensive serial dilution sequence processes are used in some existing technologies because of the large minimum volumes of the solution being dispensed.